the_west_is_redfandomcom-20200213-history
Boris Savinkov
Boris Viktorovich Savinkov (Russian: Бори́с Ви́кторович Са́винков; 19 January 1879 – 7 May 1953) was a Russian politician and leader of the National Republican Party(Natsional'naya respublikanskaya partiya Rossii; NRPR). He rose to power as the prime minister of Russia in 1936, and as Vozhd in 1937. As dictator of Russia and founder of svyazkism, he was the main inspiration for other right-wing totalitarian leaders. Born in Kharkov, the son of a judge in Warsaw he was a member of various socialist organizations. However he became disappointed with Marxism and shifted to nationalism. He aided the White Army by performing anti-Bolshevik guerrilla warfare, causing his detractors to label him as a terrorist. He was a close ally with general Lavr Kornilov. After the Civil War, Savinkov founded the NRPR, ''based on ideas of Russian ultra-nationalism, capitalism and militarism. By November 1932, the National Republican Party had the most seats in the Russian Duma, but did not have a majority. When president Kerensky was assasinated general Lavr Kornilov executed military coup d'état and proclaimed himself president, Boris Savinkov supported Kornilov and gained possition of the prime minister on 5 February 1936. Shortly after, the Duma passed the Enabling Act of 1936 (Zakon o predostavlenii chrezvychaynykh polnomochiy), which began the process of transforming the Russian Republic into a Svyazkist Russian State, a one-party dictatorship based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of National Republicanism. After death of Lavr Kornilov Boris Savinkov siezed power and proclaimed himself a Vozhd of All Russians, possition combining presidental and premiers powers. He quickly introduced a capitalist economic reforms (Perestroika program).His first six years in power resulted in rapid economic recovery from the Ecomic hardship and rapid industrialisation. Savinkov wanted to Liberated Russians living under the German Empire and its puppet states and take revenge for Russia's defeat in World War One. His aggressive foreign policy resulted in Russian invasions of Mongolia and Central Asia during 1930s which was completly ignored by international community. In 1939, Russia signed a non-aggression pact withGermany, resulting in the Russian invasions of Caucasus and Finland. Savinkov ended the pact by invading the German Empire 1941. Russian Army succesfuly drived germans out of the Easter Europe, ending World War II in Europe. The Russians annexed the Baltic states, Finland and Cucaus and helped establish Russian-aligned governments throughout Eastern Europe and Iran.In Russian annexed territories Russians established harsh Russification policies against Ukraininas, Belorussians, Baltic, Caucasian and Central Asian nations. "Disloyal minorities" was deported to the Siberia. In 1946 Russian invaded Japanese Empire in with goal to liberate Russians living in Japanese puppet state Transamur in the far East. The Russian State and the French Communu emerged from the war as global superpowers. Tensions arose between the Russian-backed Eastern Bloc and French-backed Western Bloc which became known as the Cold War. Savinkov led his country. In these years, the country experienced another major famine in Ukaine and an large anti-communist campaign peaking in the so called ''Bolshveik Purge. In which over a million were imprisoned between 1947 and 1952. After Savinkov 's death in 1953 he was eventually succeeded by Viktor Baydalakov, who continued his policies, but with more liberal approach. Widely considered one of the 20th century's most significant figures, Savinkov was the subject of a pervasive personality cult which revered him as a savior of Russia and Slavic People sometimeas almost as a saint. Since the fall of the National Republican regime in 1998, Savinkov has retained popularity in Russia and as a victorious wartime leader who established Russia as a major world power. Conversely, his totalitarian government has been widely condemned for overseeing mass repressions, ethnic cleansing, deportations, hundreds of thousands of executions, which killed millions.